Okotshuchin
|image = File: |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 2, Chapter 3 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 31 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Deceased |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Aeregos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Tolvo |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Legacy }} Appearance: Oko is a scaled man that is bald and thin. Tall with very long limbs yet the width of a woman, this strange being has a very feminine appearance. Hanging from his right ear is a set of silver earings, each one short and spiked. His shimmering skin is brown in color with dark yellow accents along the sides of his throat and wrists. Commonly seen wearing green garb with spiked shoulders and a sash that hangs between his legs in front rather than a full dress. The front of his clothing has a very thin padding which is obviously more so for the sake of cosmetic interest rather than anything else. Underneath this outer layer is a very simplistic robe which is tight to the body and features knee high boots. The sleeves of his outfit end in a green trim that reach just about past his elbows making his wrists visible if not for the painted guards he wears over them. A matching pair hiding his shins. Oko has a piercing at the bottom of his jaw, designed to resemble a jewel. Typically he wears a leather helm that covers the top of his head, and his cheeks. It is more like a cap than any sort of real armor and is colored in a similar manner to his skin. His eyes are a light green color and frequently he smiles. His cheek bones are very high as well his nose being flat cause some to feel distrusting of him if they judge him merely by appearance. The long talons on the end of his feet and hands make it impossible for him to wear standard gloves or shoes, so instead he merely goes with them exposed. Their light tan color highlighted by black. Weapons/Equipment: Fang-A Quiang made of wax wood with a green tassel below the tip. The tassel is dipped in a powerful mix of perfumes that causes one to grow drowsy if it is close to their face, not instantly but over a long period of time. Bolo Knife, Chicken Sickle, Abilities/Skills: Oko's skills are not entirely in combat, rather he fancies himself a bit of a linguist and student of the mind. In regards to physical prowess his tactics rely more in avoidance than anything, leading a target to a point of weakness or altogether killing through deceit. Whispering Wind-Through his teeth without opening his mouth this serpent like man can send words upon the winds across distances silently. Nothing as serious as across an entire town but far enough to cause confusion or secretly converse with another. Slither-Through the extent of his will Oko can send his shadow off by itself. He can control it and bend it however he wishes, however he cannot perceive anything through it as it is but an illusion. Cleanse-Thanks to his new physical form gained from the Soul Orb's power, Oko can instantly shed all of the skin on his body removing any sort of negative effect that is upon the flesh, though not anything internal. Power of Shen’Giyuh-Via the power of the Soul Orb itself what was once a man is more serpentine in nature, with coarse skin. As well his hands now have sharp claws. Personality: Oko is a very openly pleasant person, speaking highly of others and often doing his best to never outright insult any. Often he is a fan of using vague words to hide his intentions and true feelings towards others. He deeply supports the Empress and the royal line, believing only with their control that the world may finally be at complete peace. However he does not simply view those whom which are against them as fools, instead merely others sides of a coin. He is a people pleaser and will often do his best to make sure no side can few him in a dark light. Regardless of this stark stance on being polite often he likes to discuss matters with others while hidden away and prefers to keep his words to only a select few. Almost always he speaks as if expecting that someone might be trying to listen in on his conversations. His personal life is mostly kept to himself including any sort of romantic interest he may or may not have. Onlt his political interests are known which really only stand as complete and utter support of the Empire he bleongs to. Background/History: Goal: A peaceful end to the war, with Aeregos ruling over the other lands. To have a conversation with Al'tajin. To keep Zun'Yun, Kalijah, and Shen'Giyuh alive. The study of Mythros up close, and to hear the word of Hierophind. To kill Zhao Zilong, and see the death of Ra'Shor. Trivia: Oko is a fan of card games despite how incompetent at them he is.